There are many tools and accessories applicable to yoga, such as a yoga mat, a yoga ball, yoga bricks, yoga stretch straps, water bottles, towels, and the like. The yoga mat provides a soft surface to buffer impacts and provide protection during the posture practices or sitting meditation of a yoga session. Other tools and accessories can also be used before, during, or after a yoga exercise session. Because yoga is a specialized but not location-limited exercise, the yoga practitioner needs to carry the many yoga tools and accessories for each session. However, the yoga tools and accessories can be inconvenient or cumbersome to carry. For example, the yoga mat may need a suspender or strap to carry, while the yoga balls or bricks may require a bag. Therefore, the yoga practitioner needs a better way to gather, organize, and carry the tools and accessories applicable to the practice of yoga.